Inevitable - A Lesbian Story
by vausemanftw
Summary: Alex is a guitarist and singer in a band and Piper is a waitress in a Café. When these two strangers from different walks of life meet in a bar where Alex's band is preforming, they have an instant connection. Neither of them had any idea that the decision for them to be in that same bar that night would have such an impact on the rest of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Piper's POV**

"Oh come on Piper! When was the last time you actually went out? And before you say it, your job does not count." Polly questioned.

All day she's been going on at me about going to this bar tonight where this supposedly amazing band is playing.

"Fine, I'll come if you stop going on about it if you can stop going on for five damn minutes!" I give in, knowing that she wouldn't shut up about it until I agreed to go.

"Thank you so much Pipes, you will not regret it!" She squeals like an excited child as she throws her bag onto my bed. "We gotta start getting ready, the band starts at 9 and it's 7:30 already."

I groan like a child and drag myself off of my comfy bed and into my bathroom to shower, "what did you say the band was called again?" I question as I turn the shower on and remove my clothes.

"They're called the dark side. Pete said they're amazing." She answered, her tone changing into a daydream-y one in the last sentence.

"So that's why you wanted to go." I mumble to myself as I step into the shower knowing that I will be sat at the bar by myself all night.

Before I know it, I'm dressed in my black skinny jeans, see-through, white, strappy top and black heels, wavy hair, natural make-up on and I'm stood at the bar beside Polly and Pete who are already making out. I take a long sip of my margarita and look to the stage where 'The dark side' have taken their places.

"Hey guys, we are 'The dark side' and we're going to play a set for you tonight, we hope you enjoy" said the woman with a raspy voice who I'm assuming is the singer and guitarist judging by the guitar around her neck. For a brief moment we make eye contact and she smirks before throwing me a confident wink. I take a sip of my drink to disguise the blush rising to my cheeks.

I'm guessing she's around my age but she's a little taller than me. Finding a woman taller than me is unusual given the fact I'm 5"8 myself. I look back to her face which adorns black glasses which hides bright green eyes which stands out against her long, raven coloured hair with electric blue streaks. My gaze drops down to her chest which I blush at before quickly moving to look at her arms which have various tattoos on before letting my gaze travel down her seemingly endless legs - a black tank top, black jeans, black combat boots and a red and black checked t-shirt (which is tied around her waist) prevents me from seeing much more of this woman.

When I look back to her face I see she is looking at me again and I feel my cheeks flush red yet again at the possibility of her realising I had been checking her out. I drink the rest of my margarita as a distraction and in the hopes my cheeks return to their natural colour. I quickly look at my phone to realise I'd been gawping at this woman for 45 minutes - how time flies when you're having fun.

As I put down my glass, Polly grabs my arm and drags me onto the dancefloor and therefore, closer to the stage. Polly starts dancing to the beat and I have no choice but to dance with her. The whole time I'm moving my body to the beat, I can't seem to take my eyes off the mysterious singer on stage - the way she moves her body to the music, the raspy tone to her voice, the way her fingers move over her guitar strings... I feel like I'm in a trance that cannot be broken - not until I realise the music has stopped and she's about to leave the stage.

"We have been 'The dark side'! You've had Rhea on drums, Melania on guitar, Nicky on bass and you've had me - Alex - on guitar and vocals. I hope you've had an amazing night and we hope to see you soon!" The mysterious woman - who I now know to be Alex - says before the crowd goes wild and they exit the stage. My eyes stay on Alex for as long as they can before she disappears through a door.

I look around to find Polly but see she's apparently abandoned me. I wonder back to the bar to get myself another drink - I order another margarita and in no time it's in front of me and I'm taking a sip.

I feel a tap on my shoulder. Assuming it's Polly, I turn around whilst saying, "where did you go?"

When I fully turn around I'm not faced with Polly. Instead, I'm greeted by the mysterious woman - Alex - who has a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else" I manage to squeak out. She some how looks more beautiful up close. But not just beautiful, she's really hot.

"I'm Alex Vause, it's nice to meet you." She says in her raspy tone whilst taking a seat on the stool next to me.

"I'm Piper Chapman" I reply before downing my drink in one out of nervousness.

"Do you drink vodka?" She enquires.

"Yes." I respond whilst staring at her pink lips.

"4 double vodka shots and two vodka and cokes." Alex says to the bartender. Almost immediately, they're bought to her. She hands me two shots and a vodka and coke. "We do both shots on the count of three, okay? Three, two, one."

We both do our two shots and I can't help but make a face unlike Alex. She lets out a raspy chuckle at my expense.

"So, Piper Chapman, what do you do?" Alex asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I work in a Café just around the corner. Do you do anything other than being in the band?" I retort wanting the conversation to carry on.

"Nope, I'm just in the band. I don't have time to do another job - I write all of our songs." She responds.

"You guys are really good!" I compliment.

"Thanks Blondie!" This random woman answers - I didn't even realise she was here. I remember her being one of the people in the band.

"I'm Nicky Nichols" She introduces herself.

"I'm Piper Chapman" I reply politely.

"So, Chapman, has Vause here talked her way into your knickers yet?" Nicky asks with a grin that the Cheshire cat would be proud of.

Alex shoves Nicky before turning to me and saying, "ignore Nichols, she has no filter."

Nicky feigns an offended look before leaving.

"I take it you didn't come here alone - where's your boyfriend to?" Alex questions.

"You're right, I didn't come here alone - I came here with my best friend who appears to have abandoned me. And for the record, I don't have a boyfriend." I respond. I don't know why I said the last bit but as I did, I saw a glint cross Alex's eyes.

I take a long drink making half of my vodka and coke disappear and Alex does the same.

"That's good to know," Alex says with a smile, "where's your friend to?"

I quickly look around the room and then look at my phone to see I have a message from Polly saying that she's gone home with Pete.

"Apparently she's left," I say to Alex as I show her the text. "I should probably get going to. I don't like walking home when it's too late." I state as get up.

"I'll walk with you?" Alex offers which I'm more than grateful for - I gladly accept.

Alex goes and gets a hoody and a leather jacket to put on and then we go to leave the bar.

The second we walk onto the street the cold wind whips itself around my bare arms and sends shivers through my body.

Alex takes off her leather jacket and hands it to me, "here, put this on, you must be freezing." She insists.

As I take the leather jacket off of her, our hands touch and another shiver rippled through my body but this time, it wasn't from the cold. "Thank you" I reply as I put it on. "How long have you been in the band?" I ask, genuinely interested about her.

"That's a semi-complicated question, I've been in the band as you've seen for a year and half but I've been part of 'The dark side' for five years. I started off the band when I was sixteen. It was just me and Nichols so it wasn't much of a band really. We've had people come and leave over the past 5 years. Me and Nichols are the originals, if ya like. We go way back though, we've known each other since we were about 7." Alex explained.

"Are you and Nicky dating?" I accidentally blurt out. Before I can say something Alex erupts into laughter.

"Me and Nichols? I don't think so. She's like family to me." She manages to get out between her chuckles.

I can't help but feel a sense of relief flood my body at this statement.

"How about you, Pipes, are you with anyone?" She asks.

My heart begins to race at the nickname - it's not like no one calls me Pipes but the way she said it just does something to me.

I try to ignore my heart that's trying to escape my chest - "no, I'm not" I reply.

"Good." Alex replies simply with a smirk.

My cheeks flush red once again. Just in time, we reach my flat.

"So, this is me..." I say awkwardly as we come to a stand still. I look down out my feet not really knowing what to say.

"Give me your phone." Alex demands.

"Why?" I ask with my brows furrowed but handing the raven haired beauty my phone anyway.

"I'm giving you my number" Alex responds with a chuckle.

I go red with embarrassment, "do you want my number too?" I ask nervously.

"Sure," Alex responds with a smile and gives me her phone.

I take it from her and our fingers touch again - I get that feeling for a second time. I try to shake it off and I type my number in before we swap phones back.

"You have my number, you should use it." Alex says with a smirk and a wink before starting to walk away, "Goodnight, Piper Chapman."

"Goodnight, Alex." I reply before she jogs back to the pub.

I only go inside when I can no longer see her.

I begin to undress ready for bed and realise I still have Alex's jacket. Once I'm dressed ready for bed I consider texting her telling her that I have her jacket.

 _'Would she think I'm too eager? Does she actually want me to text her? What do I say exactly?_ ' All these thoughts run through my head.

Before I know it, I have my phone in my hand and I'm writing a text to Alex: _'_ _ **Hey Alex, I just realised I didn't give you your jacket back - I'm sorry. I can send it to you or something if you like? It was nice meeting you. Goodnight.**_ _'_ My thumb hovers over the send button before I finally gather up the courage to push it.

I go to the kitchen and have a drink of water before going back into my room. I turn my bedroom light off, get into bed and plug my phone in so it charges. As the screen lights up to say the cable's connected, I see Alex has texted back already: ' _ **Eager are we? ;) How about I come by tomorrow and pick it up? I'm assuming you don't work on Sundays? It was nice seeing you too, Pipes.**_ _'_

I smile at the nickname yet again and reply: _'_ _ **No, I don't work Sundays. That sounds perfect. Is 1 o'clock good for you?**_ _'_

Almost instantly I get another reply: _'_ _ **Sounds perfect, I'll see you then. Goodnight Piper.**_ _'_

Before going back to sleep, I type a goodnight text back and send it.

Before I know it, I'm in dreamland dreaming of a tall, raven haired, green eyed, mysterious beauty who goes by the name of Alex Vause.

 **A/N Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I've uploaded anything so I'm sorry. I'm pretty rusty after not writing for so long so I apologise in advance. I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave me a comment/message of what you like, don't like and what to happen. I'll try upload whenever I can. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pipers POV**

I wake up to the irritating vibration of my phone signalling that someone is trying to call me. I look at my phone and the brightness of the screen causes me to squint. My eyes slowly adjust to the brightness and I see that Polly is calling. I slide my thumb across the screen to answer.

"Hey Pipes!" Polly all but seemed to shout down the phone.

"Hey Pol, what time is it?" I croak out as I get out of bed and go into the kitchen to pour myself a glass of water.

"It's 10:30, have you just woke up?" Polly asked surprised.

"Yeah," I reply before taking a drink of my water which feels oh so refreshing as it goes down my throat.

"I'm sorry I left without saying bye last night, Pete was eager to get me home," she says with a giggle to which I roll my eyes. "What happened last night after I left?"

"Well I went back to the bar to get another drink and..." A smile takes over my face as I think of Alex.

"And what? Did you meet a guy or something?" Polly asks like an excited child.

Not being able to keep anything from my best friend, I explain, "Firstly, no, I did not meet a guy... I went to the bar to get another drink. When it arrived I felt a tap on my shoulder and I assumed it was you but obviously, when I turned around, it wasn't. Do you remember the singer in the band from last night - Alex?"

"Yes," Polly replies quickly, clearly eager for me to continue relaying the events from last night to her.

"Well it was her. We talked a little, had a couple of drinks and she walked me home... And we exchanged numbers. And oh shit we're meeting today! What the hell am I supposed to do? We both know intoxicated Piper and sober Piper are two very different people! What if I do my nervous ramble thing? What if she thinks I'm an idiot? Am I supposed to invite her in or just hand over her jacket -"

"Aww, she gave you her jacket, that's so cute!" Polly interrupts me, ignoring all of my questions. "Wait, do you like her Pipes?!" She asks, her tone getting higher with every word.

"Of course not! I only met her last night! I mean, she's beautiful and really hot but I'm not even her type. I don't even know her!" I immediately defend myself.

"Right" Polly replies, drawing out the word. "What time is she coming over?" She questions.

"One o'clock." I reply feeling a mixture of nervous and excited.

"Listen, it'll be fine Pipes, okay? Just stay calm. Ask her if she wants to come in for a drink or something - what's the worst thing that can happen? That she says no, right? At least you can say you tried. I gotta go, Pete is becoming impatient. It'll be fine, sorry Pipes, bye" She quickly concludes before ending the call before I can say another word.

I make myself some toast and put some music on my stereo which allows me to play music in every room - the pros of coming from an upper class family. I wonder around my flat to see if there's anything that I need to tidy or clean. Unsurprisingly I don't which is probably due to the fact I'm a little OCD with cleaning and tidying. I turn my music up loud as I eat my toast. When I'm done, I go into my bedroom and open my big walk in wardrobe. I scan my eyes over the various items of clothing that I have. I don't want to look like I'm trying but I also don't want to look like I can't be assed... I decide on some dark blue, faded, skinny jeans and a loose, burgundy, long-sleeved top.

I get in the shower and let the warm water flow over my body. When every hair on my head is wet, I squeeze a generous amount of shampoo into my hand before massaging it into my scalp so every piece of hair is covered. I leave it on my hair whilst I put some face scrub on my face and then rinse the face scrub and shampoo off. Whilst I do so, I allow myself to daydream about Alex. The raspy, sultry tone to her voice, her soft hands, her confident smirk, her bright green eyes with a mixture of mystery, confidence and playfulness, her oh so long legs, the tattoos on her arms... I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since last night, it's crazy! With that thought, I realise I should get a move on because I probably don't have long till she's here. I quickly put some conditioner on my head, lather my body with soap, shave and then wash the soap and conditioner off before getting out of the shower.

I look at the time when I get out of the shower and see I have about an hour until she's here. I towel dry my hair a little and then leave it to dry naturally. I put a little lip gloss on and then proceed to get changed into my clothes which I'd laid out before my shower.

I wonder to my front door and look at my flat. My parents bought it for me when I was 20 knowing I was desperate to move out but I couldn't afford a place of such a high standard - and of course, the daughter of Carol and Bill Chapman couldn't live in a standard flat, that would be considered a disgrace! The front room is to the left as you walk through the front room. The front room consists of two black sofas, a coffee table, a lamp and a 60 inch, flat screen TV. Then to the right of the front door, there's the kitchen that has an island in the middle that you can sit up to - all the surfaces are black and white marble. In the kitchen, there's a cooker, microwave, kettle, fridge-freezer, sink and many cupboards to store various cooking utensils. Down the corridor and to your left there's a large bathroom and on the right there's my bedroom which, like the rest of the house, is black and white. In my room I have my super king size bed, two bedside tables with a lamp on each, a 48 inch flat screen TV, a canvas of an elephant with a mandala print in it and my walk in wardrobe.

I fall onto my sofa and listen to the music still playing through my speakers. I know I'm privileged. But it's not as great as some people may think. Materialistic things don't mean much to me. What really matters is having someone care about you and love you and being proud of you - that's the one thing I really want but don't have. My whole life, I've never felt that. My parents aren't the sort of people who show love and adoration to their children. I've always been forced to be this good girl and abide by the rules. I've always tried to be perfect for them but it's not enough. It's never enough. I don't really have anyone. My parents aren't happy with the fact I work in a Café, my brothers are busy and Polly has Pete now. All the materialistic stuff and money means nothing really.

I look at my phone I see I have a text from Alex which immediately brings a smile to my face: _**'Hey Pipes, I'll be with you in 10 minutes. Try to keep yourself under control - I know it's hard ;)'**_

I chuckle and roll my eyes at the text - then I realise that the text was sent ten minutes ago. No sooner that I realise this, there's a knock at my door. I stand up, turn off my music and walk to the door. I put my hand on the door handle and open it.

 _ **Alex's POV**_

"Hey Pipes," I say before letting my eyes drink up the woman in front of me. At the same time as I'm letting my eyes wonder over her, I notice she's doing the same to me - I'm wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a tank top, my combat boots and a black jacket. As I cough to get Piper's attention she goes bright red.

"Sorry. I was, I mean, I was just... Sorry... Hey..." She managed to say with great difficulty. "Would you like to come in?" She asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I reply with a smile.

As I walk in I'm hit with the view of a flat that's screaming ' _I'm from an upper class family_ '. I must admit though, it's an amazing place - I'd have to work two life times to get a place like this.

"Nice place," I comment.

"Thank you, take a seat. Would you like a drink?" She offers.

"Sure, can I get a water please." I reply.

I take a seat on the biggest sofa as she gets us both a drink. I can't help but stare at her ass as she goes to do so - it's an amazing view.

When she comes back over, she hands me my water which I take a sip of before placing it on the table.

"So... Erm... How was your evening?" She asks awkwardly.

I chuckle. "It was good thanks. I met this blonde and damn - she's hot" I reply flirtatiously with a wink which makes her go bright red and fiddle with her sleeves. "I make you nervous, don't I?" I question with a smirk.

As soon as the words leave my lips she looks like a dear caught in headlights and does a sort of an impression of a fish before finally saying, "no, of course not."

I laugh and move a little closer to her and put my mouth to her ear and whisper, "you're a bad liar, Pipes." As I whisper the words into her ear, I can see the pulse in her neck go to work. I smile and pull back and pretend like nothing happened by asking "what were you listening to before I came?" I stand up and go over to the docking station which her iPod was connected to. I signify to the iPod and ask "may I?" Piper nods in response.

I turn to the iPod and press play. 'Move and Groove Together' by Benny Latimore started blasting through the speakers. "This is a good song." I comment as I start to move my hips to the beat of the music.

I turn around to see Piper staring at me. "Are you going to check me out all day or are you going to dance with me?" I ask smugly.

"I don't really dance" she replies shyly as a blush rises to her cheeks.

"I'll show you," I respond as I hold out my hand to her which she takes - it sends this weird shiver through my body, it must be cold in here.

She stands up in front of me and I put my hands on her hips and move them along to the beat whilst moving my own hips at the same time. I lean forward to her ear and whisper "relax, Pipes. Just feel the beat and let your body do the rest."

I move around her so my front is against Pipers back with my hands still on her hips. As I move my body, I move hers along with me. The more we dance, the more we push our bodies against one another. Our breathing starts to deepen and it feels as though there's some kind of electricity between us. It's weird - I must be hungover or something...

Too quickly for my liking, the song comes to an end. I take a step back and after a few seconds, Piper turns around. "See, I knew you could dance" I compliment with a wink.

Piper sits back down on the sofa whilst blushing and I follow suit as the music continues to play in the background.

"So, all I know about you so far is that you're called Piper Chapman, you work in a Café, you're a great dancer, you have good taste in music, you like vodka and margaritas and you're very beautiful... Tell me more." I ask, wanting to know more about the blonde beauty in front of me.

"Well I'm 21 years old. I have two brothers - Danny is the eldest and Cal is the youngest. I don't really hear from them. Danny is a doctor and Cal... Well, he's more of a free spirit, lets put it that way. My Mum's called Carol and my Dad is called Bill..." She starts. When she mentions her parents a sadness crosses her eyes but she quickly shakes it off and proceeds, "I've lived here since I was 20 - it was a birthday present from my parents... Polly is my best friend and we've known each other since we were both young. There's not much to know really. I'm pretty boring" she concludes.

"I don't think you're boring at all. You intrigue me Piper Chapman." I retort looking at her intently. I take a quick look at the clock on the wall to see it's 5:30 already. "Do you have any plans for this evening?" I ask.

"Not that I know of," she responds slightly confused.

"How do you feel about ordering taking out with me?" I offer. Her face lights up like a Puppy.

"I'd love to!"

 **A/N Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I'll probably start the next chapter tonight and I'll either upload it tomorrow or on the weekend. Feel free to leave comments and stuff - they're much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex's POV**

"What're you fancying? Apart from me, of course." I say with a wink.

"Pizza?" Piper asks as she clearly tries to ignore the redness coming to her cheeks.

"Sounds good to me. What Pizza are you fancying?" I ask.

"Do you like Hawaiian?"

"Yeah, I'll get on it now." I reply whilst pulling up the app to order on my phone.

"Would you like another drink?" Piper asks as she stands up and walks to the kitchen.

"Do you have vodka and coke?" I reply whilst putting in the order.

As I finish the order, Piper comes in balancing a bottle of vodka, a bottle of coke and two glasses. "I didn't know how much vodka or coke you'd want..." She states nervously.

I chuckle at her nervousness and take the bottles and glasses off of her and place the glasses on the table before putting a generous amount of vodka in each glass and some coke. We both take a sip and Piper immediately makes a face and starts coughing.

"You okay there, Pipes?" I ask with a smirk and an eyebrow raise.

"Just a little strong," she chokes out as I pour more coke into her glass.

As Piper leans back she surprises me - "I've told you about me yet I don't know very much about you." She states, looking at me curiously.

I'm taken back by this comment - no one really asks about me. In fairness, the main time I interact with girls is when I want to get them into bed and I'm gone before they wake up the next day to even exchange names.

"What would you like to know?" I ask, not sure where to start.

"Whatever you like - your family maybe?" She replies with an innocent smile.

"I'm 21 and I have no siblings... My Mum - Diane - has bought me up alone since birth. She's strong and would do anything for anyone. When I was younger, she worked three jobs to keep us afloat - two of which she still has to work now despite the fact I give her whatever money I can that I make from gigs... She's an amazing woman... She's the only blood family I have but my band are like my family too - especially Nicky. The first day I met her I was being bullied by a group of girls because of my clothes. Nicky came over and told them to go away or she was going to break their nose." I reply with a laugh at the fond memory at the end. Then the realisation sets in that I've never shared this kinda personal information before but I continue to ignore the feeling.

"Your Mum sounds an amazing woman," Piper compliments with a smile,

"She really is..." I reply and I can't help but return her smile - it's contagious.

Right on time, the doorbell goes to signify our food is here. Piper gets up to answer the door and yet again I find my eyes falling to her ass.

"How long have you been writing for?" Piper asks as we eat our pizza and drink our third vodka and coke.

"I've been writing songs since I was fifteen so about eleven years. Writing and doing music is like a therapy for me. It has been for a long time." I reply ignoring other not so good thoughts that come to mind.

"How long have you been playing guitar for?" She questions.

"About twelve years. Me and Diane didn't have much money and most of what we had came from charity shops. Just before my fourteenth birthday me and Diane were walking down by some charity shops and she was asking me what I wanted for my birthday. Then I saw this guitar in one of the charity shop windows and Diane saw it had caught my eye so she took me over to have a look. When I saw the price tag I played it off like I didn't want it - I knew it was more than she could afford. When my fourteenth birthday came around I walked into the front room to find the guitar and It's been with me every day since and I still play it now. I'd never get rid of it. " I explain in an amount of detail I've never really gone into before. There's something about Piper - she's different.

"Do you want another drink?" I ask to change the subject before downing the rest of my drink. I start pouring us both another drink before she can answer.

When we finish eating the Pizza and drinking our fourth vodka and coke I start to feel a buzz from the alcohol and it seems like Piper is too.

As the familiar riff of 'I'll Take You There' plays through Pipers speakers I stand up and offer her my hand to take signifying I want her to dance with me again. She takes my hand and I pull her up into me to which she gasps and I smirk. I turn her around and place my hands on her hips like before. This time, she moves her hips more freely as well as putting her head by my left shoulder and puting her hands up around my neck - it's clear to see that alcohol makes Piper more confident.

As we move our hips together I whisper into her ear, "why were you hiding these moves earlier?"

"Dutch courage" she states as she smiles and looks right into my eyes - her eyes are beautiful.

We dance like this whilst making eye contact until the end of the song at which point I turn her around.

"We should play truth or dare," I say as I sit on the sofa and Piper follows suit.

"Okay" she replies slightly hesitantly.

"Truth or dare, Pipes?" I ask.

"Truth," she replies.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" I question with interest.

"I made out with a girl once in college when I was drunk but that's about it." She answers. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare" I reply with a smirk,

"Do three shots," she challenges after a few moments of thinking.

I lay out the shots and do them all with ease.

"Truth or dare" I ask again.

"Truth" She retorts again.

"Would you ever be with a girl?" I ask bluntly.

Immediately, Piper replies "yes" whilst looking me directly in the eyes. "Truth or dare, Alex?" She asks with an eyebrow raise.

I have a long sip from my drink before answering, "dare".

With a smirk and an air of confidence she replies, "Do a body shot off of me."

I can't do anything to hide how surprised I am but soon reply, "okay".

Piper goes and gets some tequila, a shot glass, a wedge of lime and some salt before lying on the floor and raising her top to just under her bra - her tone stomach is really hot.

I put a line of salt going from her belly button to where her top doesn't allow me to go any further and I fill a shot glass with tequila which I put on the table. I hand her the wedge of lime which she holds in her mouth.

"You ready?" I ask with a smirk and eyebrow raise to which she nods yes - if Piper wants to tease me, I can do the same back.

I slowly lick up the salt starting at her belly button and tracing my tongue right up to the end of the line of salt, I take the shot off the table and drink it before straddling Piper. I slowly bend down to take the lime wedge from her mouth. I linger there for a moment so our lips touch before sitting up and sucking the lime juice.

"Easy and enjoyable" I say with a wink whilst getting up and leaving a flushed Piper laying on the floor. "Are you going to stay down there all night or...?" I ask as I stretch out my hand to help her up to which she complies. "Truth or dare?" I ask once Piper is sat on the sofa.

"Dare," Piper replies with vibrant read cheeks.

"I dare you to kiss me." I reply in a low tone.

 **Piper's POV**

As soon as the words leave her lips I feel my eyes go wide which clearly humours her. "What?" I can't help but splutter out.

"I said, I dare you to kiss me." She clarifies as she moves closer and puts her hand on the top of my thigh and tilts her head a little.

"Right now?" I ask as I feel the confidence from the alcohol leave my body.

She chuckles as she says, "no, tomorrow... Yes, right now."

Alex moves her head closer to mine to meet me half way. I can feel and hear my heart pounding as my hands begin to sweat. I let out a long, shaky breath as I move in closer - so close I can feel her breath against my lips. I take in a deep breath and move in the rest of the way.

As our lips touch I immediately feel intoxicated again but not by alcohol - by something much more powerful and addictive. Her lips are so soft and I could never begin to explain how they feel against my own. I feel her hand move to my waist as she slides her tongue along my bottom lip and I can't help but allow her entrance as my hands move from my lap to her neck. As our tongues touch I let out a small moan and I hear a low groan rise from Alex's throat. Our tongues move around each others mouths like a dehydrated person desperately searching for water. Our tongues slow down and rather than them frantically exploring, they start dancing together slowly - it feels different to any kiss I've had before.

Too quickly for my liking, Alex slowly pulls away and we both gasp for breath. I keep my eyes closed worrying what's going to happen next. I feel Alex move back and we remove our hands from each other as I slowly open my eyes to see Alex already looking at me with an expression I can't completely define - it's a mixture of curiosity, surprise and wonder.

I cough to clear my throat and awkwardly murmur out "truth or dare?"

Alex coughs in her throat and looks away before looking back to me. "Truth," she replies.

I can't help but say the first thing that comes to my mind - something that's been bothering me since yesterday - "are you interested in anyone right now?"

For the first time, I see Alex almost panic as her mouth falls agape. I see her gather herself before looking me directly in the eye and saying "yes."

As soon as the word leaves her mouth I feel an immense sadness. I look down into my lap and play with my sleeves. Alex reaches over and takes one of my hands in hers, "Pipes?" she whispers.

I look up and look into her eyes and I see her smile which makes me furrow my eyebrows. "I like you, you idiot." She says with a smile which I can't help but reciprocate.

Her phone starts ringing which completely kills the moment. As she answers I can hear the person on the other side of the call and I can tell it's Nicky.

"Vause, where the fuck are you? I've text you twenty time! You've missed half of rehearsals!" I hear Nicky all but scream as I look at the clock to see it's 10pm.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry - I'm on my way, I'll be 15 minutes okay?" Alex says and puts down the phone before Nicky can answer. "I'm so sorry Pipes I've got to go - I didn't realise the time," she says as she stands up and puts her hoodie on.

"It's okay, I'll just go get your jacket," I say disappointedly and slightly confused about what just happened.

"You keep it, it suits you" she says with a wink, "I'll text you later okay? Bye Pipes" She says whilst heading out the door.

"Bye Alex" I shout after her.

As I flop down on the sofa I'm left with so many questions.

But I'm also left on could nine.

Alex Vause likes me.

 **A/N I don't feel like this chapter is my best but I hope you enjoy. I'll upload again in a couple days and feel free to leave comments - they're much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Piper's POV**

I hit my phone as my 8 o'clock alarm goes off and groan. I look at my phone. Still no message from Alex.

Last night when she left I was feeling a flurry of emotions - confused, bewildered, shocked... I took a shower to clear my head but it didn't help. She said she'd text me. But when? Did she mean to say what she said? Does she think it was a mistake? Will I never even hear from her again?

"Fuck sake," I groan to myself before getting out of bed and making myself some toast and a cup of tea. Whilst it's doing I set out my work clothes - a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with some black flats. I eat my toast and drink my drink whilst thinking about last night - it's all I've thought about and fuck knows I thought about it most of the night rather than going to sleep. Messaging her would look desperate and clingy, surely. Yet again, I groan as I put my dishes in the sink and walk to the bathroom where I brush my teeth and wash my face before getting dressed.

As I brush my hair and apply natural make up (so I don't look like a walking zombie due to my lack of sleep) I replay that sentence over and over again in my head: 'I like you.' Did she mean it as a friend? But then again my question was if she was interested in anyone so it can't be. The whole situation is beyond frustrating.

I look at my phone again: nothing. I grab my bag and throw my purse and phone in and grab my keys before exiting my apartment and leaving for the short walk to work.

* * *

3 o'clock. Just two hours left I think to myself as I sigh with relief.

"Chapman, take your break. I know you haven't had one yet." My manager tells me to which I give him a thankful smile - he's a good man.

I go out to the back where we're allowed to take our breaks - aka, a small courtyard that's five steps away from the tills. I take a seat on the only chair that's there and pull out my phone to see I only have one message from Polly asking how I am. I quickly reply before taking a deep breath. I tilt my head up to the sky and close my eyes as a light breeze blows my hair. The combination of the breeze against my skin and the sound of people talking in the Café relaxes me.

"You're looking for Piper?" I hear my boss say loud enough for me to hear but still talking to the customer.

I sigh and stand up and start to walk in as I hear a raspy "yes, is she here?"

"Alex?" I say in a surprised tone as I turn the corner to see her stood there.

"Hey... Do you want a drink or something? Are you on your break?" She questions.

I pull out my phone from my back pocket to see I have a little longer of my break left - just long enough for a drink.

"Sure, what would you like?" I ask as I go to make a drink.

"Just some water please." She responds.

I grab two bottles of water before following her over to a table. When we sit down I hand her a bottle.

"Hey," I say shyly.

"Hey... Sorry I left so quickly last night - Nicky gets cranky when someone misses rehearsals" she explains.

"It's okay," I say with sincerity.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come out with me tonight? It's band night - me, Nicky, Melania and Rhea just go to a couple of clubs and invite a few people along." She asks.

"Sure, where and when should I meet you?" I reply.

"O.M.G at 9 - is that okay?" she asks.

"Sounds great," I reply.

I have a drink and when I put my bottle back down I see that Alex's eyes are on my chest. I cough to get her attention and she smirks.

"Just enjoying the view" she explains with a wink which makes me go bright red.

I look at my phone and see my break is over. "My breaks over" I state awkwardly to which Alex chuckles.

We both stand up. Am I supposed to hug her? Just walk off? Kiss her?!

Luckily, Alex makes the first move and hugs me with her hands resting on my ass to which I gasp as I hear a low, raspy chuckle escape her mouth which is right by my ear.

"I'll see you later Pipes - can't wait to dance with you again... By the way, nice work outfit," she says in a low tone into my ear before kissing me on the corner of my mouth, giving a wink and a smirk before walking off.

I stand in shock until I hear my manager ask me if I'm okay to which I nod.

' _Alex does like me_ ' I think to myself with a smile.

* * *

Once I got home I quickly made myself a sandwich, ate it and then jumped in the shower and did all the necessities. Once I got out the shower I dried my hair and curled it.

Now I'm stood in my walk in wardrobe wondering what the hell I'm going to wear. I don't want to over do it but I want to look good. I let my eyes travel across the rails of clothes I have. As I walk around and drag my hand along all the clothes a navy blue top stands out to me. I pull it out from the rail and examine it - it has a very daring, low cut front that leaves little to the imagination and very little material on the back so my back would be fairly exposed. I put it on my bed then comb through my jeans - you can't go wrong with jeans. I pull out a tight pair of jeans and see a black pair of wedges underneath with silver studs on and I know this combination really shows off my legs. I smile with a sense of achievement as I put the jeans and shoes on my bed. I go into my underwear drawer and pull out a matching pair of lace and silk underwear which I put with my other clothes.

I gather my make up and my mirror and sit on my bed with my make up around me. I apply some foundation first and then do a smoky eye effect for eye shadow. When this is done, I put on some mascara and winged eyeliner as well as some bright red lipstick with some lip gloss over the top to make my lips shine.

I look at the time to see it's 8:30 already. I quickly put my clothes on and grab Alex's leather jacket and put it on over the top. I take a deep inhale of Alex's scent on the jacket and it sends a sense of excitement through me knowing I'll be seeing the original owner of it oh so soon. I put my phone, ID and purse into the pocket of the jacket before doing the short walk to the club which is by the bar I first met Alex.

When I reach the outside of the club I take a deep breath and release it. I feel the excitement and nerves bubbling inside me as my heart thuds against my rib cage. I check my make up on the screen of my phone before putting it away and entering the club.

When I get inside my eyes take a second to adjust to the room that's being lit up by lights from the DJ set up. I have a quick look around the club from the entrance but I can't see Alex which is no surprise considering the club is packed. I walk over to the bar where there's a little more space and have another look with no luck. I pull out my phone and send a text to Alex: ' _ **Where are you? I'm in the club and can't see you.'**_

I move around the room slightly and check my phone again to see no text from Alex. Then I feel someone smack my ass.

I turn around about to blow up at the person but realise it's Alex and my anger immediately dissipates. She looks me up in down like an animal does it's prey and I do the same to her. She's wearing black acid wash jeans and a white shirt, her hair is loosely curled and natural make up on with winged eyeliner - she looks so fucking sexy.

"You look hot" she says into my ear because the music is so loud. I instantly blush and try to hide my face under my hair. "Would you like a drink?" She asks. I nod and she intertwines our fingers which sends a bolt of electricity through my body which I know she feels too due to her reaction.

She pulls me over to the bar and asks for four vodka shots. When they arrive she passes me two shots of vodka and we both down them both at the same time. "Do you want to dance?" She asks to which I nod.

We walk onto the dancefloor hand in hand at which point 'Milkshake' by Kelis started playing. She smirks and makes me turn around as she puts her hands around my waist. I grind my ass into her front to the beat of the music and look back to see Alex's eyes looking darker than normal which makes me smirk.

I turn around so we're face to face and put my hands around her neck as hers drop to my ass which she gives a squeeze causing my jaw to drop and eyes to widen. Alex winks and gives me a smirk to which I smirk and start dancing up and down her body. As I get lower down her body, I see her eyes look down my top where I'm fully aware she can see my boobs. As I come back up I smirk but it's quickly wiped off as she leans into my neck and starts tracing her tongue and lips up and down it.

Roughly an hour of songs and battling to try and out tease each other I lean into Alex, "I'm just going to the toilet" I say to which she nods.

I go to the toilet and take a second to calm myself before exiting and going back into the main part of the club.

When I leave the toilets I head back to the place where I'd left Alex. I smile as I see the back of her but it's soon wiped off as I see a girl dance on her. And kiss her. Time stops and I feel the breathe leave my lungs. My mouth drops agape as I stand there just looking. Then Alex sees me and she knows what I've seen.

I turn around and exit the club and jump into a taxi that's outside of the club before Alex can catch up with me. I choke out my address to the driver and as we pull away I make contact with Alex who's just exited the club. I see her say my name as we go past but I ignore her.

I thought she liked me.

I really liked her.

I'd started to fall in love with her over the space of three days. Now I feel heartbroken.

I pay the driver when he pulls up to my flat and I try to still my shaky hand to get the key in the door. I finally get into my flat and I sit on my sofa with my head in my hands and my bag beside me. I hear my phone continuously vibrate. I tip out my bag and look at my phone to see I have multiple messages and missed calls from Alex.

 _ **'Pipes, that's not what it looked like.'**_

 _ **'I promise you, please just let me explain.'**_

 _ **'Please Pipes, talk to me.'**_

 _ **'I know you feel that connection every time we touch - please just let me explain. It's really not what you think.'**_

I throw my phone onto my sofa and take my make up off and put my pyjamas on as a stray tear rolls down my cheek.

I feel pathetic - feeling such a deep emotion and connection for someone I've known for three days.

I curl up on my sofa in the dark with a blanket over me. My phone continues to light up and vibrate with messages and calls but I don't look at or answer a single one. I close my eyes as tears fall from my eyes.

Eventually, I fall into a sleep consisting of a real nightmare - a replay of Alex and that girl over and over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Piper's POV**

I'm awoken from my repetitive nightmare by someone banging on my front room door. I open my eyes and stretch out my arm to reach my phone. As I push the home button the brightness of my screen lights up my dark room causing me to squint and groan. I turn down the brightness on my screen to look at the time as the banging on my door proceeds - its 1:13am.

I get up and stretch my body before plodding to the door half asleep. I open my door and the dim light in the hallway allows me to see the outline of a woman - Alex. Immediately I go to shut the door.

"Please Pipes, just give me five minutes to explain and if you don't want to see me again I'm gone," she says in a tone thick with desperation as she puts her foot in the way of me shutting the door.

I sigh and turn around and sit back on my sofa with the blanket over me, not having the energy to argue with her at such a ridiculous time.

Alex comes into my dark front room and turns my lamp on. The whole time I stare at my hands which are fiddling aimlessly with the blanket - I can't even bare the thought of looking into those hypnotic green eyes without tears pricking my eyes.

"Pipes..." Alex says in such a small, quiet, gentle voice that I've never heard from her before.

I take a deep breath and look up. "Oh my god, Alex!" I exclaim as I jump up from the sofa in surprise - her knuckles have blood on, her cheek bone is bruised and cut and her lip is split with blood around it. "Sit down," I order her as I get some warm water and paper towels.

By the time I've got what I needed to and walk back to the sofa, Alex is sat down on the sofa and flexing her hands. I put the bowl full of warm water on the table with a stack of paper towels before taking one. I dip it into the bowl and wring it out so it doesn't drip everywhere. I silently take one of Alex's hands and start to lightly wipe off the blood. I concentrate deeply on this task despite the fact I can feel Alex's eyes burning into the side of my head as a deafening silence blankets us. As I wipe off the blood from her knuckles I see that not all of it is hers and a pattern of bruises are starting to appear on her knuckles. I put her hand on her lap and I go to reach for the other one but she doesn't allow me.

"Why're you doing this?" She asks in a weak whisper. "Why're you helping me?"

I sigh and look into her emerald green eyes briefly. "Because it's what I do, Alex. I care. Even when I shouldn't." I murmur bluntly.

I take her other hand to clean it off and it's like a mirror of the previous hand - her knuckles are covered in bruises. I then realise that her top and jeans have flecks of blood on. I silently get up and walk into my room, pick up some grey jogging bottoms and a tank top much like I'm wearing.

I walk back into the front room and sit the clothes behind me as I return to my seat on the sofa. I take a fresh paper towel and dunk it in the warm water before looking at Alex who's already looking at me. I silently ask her if I can clean her bloody lip to which she nods yes. I place one hand on her non-bruised and cut cheek and use my other hand to lightly dab the blood covered area. When this is cleaned up, I move to her cheek where I use a fresh wet paper towel to gently clean her cut cheek which makes her wince a little.

When I'm done I hand her the clothes whilst pointing to the bathroom, "go change into these, you have blood on your clothes," I explain.

She silently obliges and walks to the bathroom with clothes in hand. I pick up the bowl and used paper towels and walk into the kitchen. I put the kettle on and let it boil as I empty the bowl down the sink, throw away the bloodied paper towels and put a tea bag and a sugar in each of the two mugs I've set out. When the kettle has finished boiling I pour the water into both mugs and proceed to make the two cups of tea. Just as I'm done, Alex exits the bathroom and sits back down on the sofa. I hand her a mug and take a sip of my own before placing it on the table. The silence is broken by Alex.

"It was Sylvie." She explains, "Sylvie is the girl who you saw dance around me and kiss me. She's my fucking psychotic ex-girlfriend. We broke up a month ago but she still hasn't got the message despite having a new girlfriend. Our relationship wasn't even serious. It was more of a friends with benefits thing... I've told her numerous times we're over I swear. When she was dancing on me I was telling her to fuck off and that we were over and I'm interested in someone else. She said she knew that because she saw us dancing together which just pissed her off. Before I knew it she kissed me and I was shocked and then unbelievably pissed. I pulled away and then I saw you. I came after you but you left...

After that, I went back into the club and stormed over to Sylvie. She thought the whole situation was hilarious and made the completely incorrect assumption that me going back into the club meant I wanted her. She went to kiss me and I punched her. Next thing I know Nicky, Rhea and Melania are holding me back and she started slagging you off. I broke free of their grip, pushed her to the floor and punched her again. Then her new girlfriend came over and assumed I wanted Sylvie and I was hitting her because she didn't want me. She knocked me to the floor and punched me a few times before Nicky, Rhea and Melania pulled her off of me. I turned around and left and walked here. It was nothing like it looked like, Pipes. I swear to you. Sylvie is just a crazy bitch and I promise you I do not want to even be in the same country as her, let alone fucking kissing her." She summarised with pure anger in her voice.

I take a long sip of my tea and let it sink in for a moment. "Okay," I say simply.

"Okay?" Alex questions with confusion laced in the singular word.

"Yeah, okay. I believe you." I reply. "I didn't have the right to walk off anyway. It's not like we're together."

"You do have a right... I really like you Piper. I'm really not interested in anyone else... I'm really not the kind of person that feels things like this - let alone so quickly and there's no way I'd ever dream of confessing these feelings three days after meeting the person. But you're special, Pipes. You're so different to any girl I've ever met before. I've never been like this with someone before - laying all my shit out on the table. But I feel a connection with you like no other. Maybe I'm reading into things and we would only ever been good as friends but I'm willing to at least see if this goes down a different road." Alex confesses with great emotion and a hint of fear.

"I've never been with a woman before." I blurt out as redness tints my cheeks.

Alex chuckles and says, "It's okay. We can go as slow as you like. We can just start off as something more than friends but not a relationship if that makes you feel more comfortable? I know you feel the connection we have."

"Okay, on one condition." I state seriously.

"Name it," Alex retorts.

"Neither of us see other people whilst we're doing whatever this is and we take it slow... I do really like you Alex." I explain with a nervous voice.

"Of course, Pipes." She says with a smile. "Anyway... It's late - I should probably get going. It's pretty late," She points out as she stands up.

"Wait," I start as I loosely grab her wrist, "why don't you just stay here tonight? I mean, only if you want to... It wouldn't feel right letting you walk home this late. I completely understand if you don't want to..." I ramble out with a great deal of nerves.

Alex raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and chuckles at my rambling, "that'd be great, Pipes. I'll just take the sofa if that's okay?" She asks.

"My bed is big enough for the both of us if you feel comfortable with that?" I enquire as my heart beats out of my chest.

"Sounds perfect."

We both get up from the sofa and walk into the bedroom. I get into bed and Alex follows my actions.

"Goodnight, Alex." I whisper to her face which is mere inches in front of my own.

"Goodnight, Pipes."

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

The first thing I realise in the morning when I wake up is the pounding of my head like there's a dwarf in my skull trying t o break free. I groan and keep my eyes tightly shut in hopes to ease the pain. Then the events of last night come flooding back to me - me and Piper dancing in the club, Sylvie kissing me, Piper leaving, the fight, Piper... My eyes fly open and I look around me to see I'm alone in her bed I look on the bed side table and slide my glasses on. Laying neatly on the table I see my phone, a note, a glass of water and two tablets.

I pick up the note and begin to read: ' _Good morning Al. Sorry I had to leave early this morning - I had to leave for work. I've left you some painkillers and water on the side - I'm guessing you'll need it this morning considering what happened last night. Help yourself to what you want and feel free to look around - mi casa es tu casa. You're more than welcome to hang around till I get back if you like. I'll be home at about 5:15pm. I hope to see you later. - Piper"_

I smile at the note and thank Piper in my head for the painkillers as I take them. I pick up my phone and press the home screen. "Fuck!" I exclaim as I realise it's already 1:30. I also see I have numerous messages and missed calls from Nicky. Before opening them I pull up Pipers number and send her a text thanking her for the painkillers and saying I can't wait to see her later.

I sigh before clicking on Nicky's contact and begin calling her. I put it on speaker as I make my way into the kitchen. Almost immediately she answers.

"Where the fuck did you go last night Vause and why didn't you answer any of my calls? And what the fuck even happened, one minute you're dancing with Piper and the next minute you're beating the shit out of Sylvie?!" She screams down the phone.

"Good afternoon to you too Nichols, it's a pleasure to hear your dulcet tone when I've not long woke up." I retort sarcastically as I take a bite into an apple and pour myself some more water.

"Spit it out Vause or I swear to God-"

"Okay, chill out. I was dancing with Piper and then she went to the toilet and the next thing I know Sylvie is dancing around me and I'm telling her to fuck off. Then she kisses me and Piper saw. She ran out and I tried to catch up with her and failed. Then I went back into the club and you saw what happened next. After that I walked to Pipers... I'm still here now," I say with a smile.

"HOLY SHIT DID YOU GET LAID?!" Nicky screams down the phone.

"No! We talked and decided we're going to take things slow... We're not together before you jump the gun again." I explain.

"I knew you two had something going on you fucker!" She shouts and I can picture the grin on her face.

We talk a little longer before hanging up and arranging to rehearse tomorrow for the gig in the evening. When the call has ended I realise it's 3 already.

I pull up another message to Piper: ' _Hey, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me for dinner tonight? If it's too soon or you don't want to I completely understand.'_ I send the text and I feel nervous. Me, Alex Vause, feeling nervous about asking a girl out. That never happens. But then again, the other people I've asked before haven't been Piper.

Almost immediately I get a reply from Piper. ' _Sounds good, when and where?'_

Straight away I reply _: 'If I told you where, I'd have to kill you. Be ready for 7:30.'_

Mere seconds after I've sent the text I get a reply: ' _How am I supposed to know what to wear?'_

I smirk as I type my reply: ' _Wear something sexy ;) See you at 7:30.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**Pipers POV**

The second I get home I jump in the shower knowing I have about two hours till Alex arrives... Whilst I'm in the shower I feel the now familiar fluttering of butterflies flying around in my stomach at the thought of going out to dinner with Alex tonight... Is it a date? Going out to do dinner sounds like a date and by what Alex has told me to wear I'm guessing it's going to be a sit down romantic thing. I smile at the thought of seeing the raven haired beauty last night and the latter part of early hours this morning. The way her usually confident and almost cocky nature changed into one that was nervous, fragile and completely raw made my heart thud but nowhere near as much as it did this morning when I woke up to find Alex spooning me and our legs tangled together. It felt so fucking right and natural and I just wanted to stay in that position forever.

When I'm done doing the necessities in the shower, I get out and wrap a towel around my body. I glance at the clock and see it's 6:15 already.

I walk to my wardrobe and head straight to the place where I know I've hung up all of my dresses. I fan through them and pull out a simple, short black dress I don't think I've ever worn. It comes to my mid thigh and I know it will hug me in all the right places. At the top of the dress above my boobs there's a see-through material as well as on each side of the dress in a diamond shape so part of my waist will be visible.

I smile at my decision and decide to pair it with some shiny black high heels, black lace matching underwear and Alex's jacket.

I look at the clock to see I now only have half an hour to do my hair and make-up. I quickly curl my hair and leave it to cascade down my back in waves and then put on some foundation, winged black eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick. I then put on my outfit and look at myself in the mirror making sure I look perfect for Alex. I put on my jacket and put my phone and purse in the pockets.

Right on time Alex knocks on the door and the butterflies come back with vengeance as I open the door.

Immediately my jaw hits the floor and my eyes widen.

Alex's hair is in loose curls cascading over her shoulders and she has natural make up on (which I'm guessing is to cover the bruise and cut), winged eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. My eyes fall lower where I'm greeted by Alex's cleavage popping out from behind her white shirt which is mostly undone with a black blazer over the top - I feel a throb between my legs which I try to ignore as I lower my gaze. Her shirt is tucked into some black trousers that make her legs look like they go on for miles. I can't help but lick my lips before looking at Alex to see she's checking me out much like I just did to her - my cheeks flush crimson red and I chew on my bottom lip out of nervousness.

Alex looks up and smiles, "Pipes... You look... Phenomenal..." She compliments which makes my cheeks feel like they're on fire.

"You look really hot Alex... You look amazing." I reply honestly, still drinking up the beautiful view in front of me.

We make eye contact for a little longer before exiting the building. When we get outside Alex hands me a motorbike helmet. I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "what's this for?"

Alex smirks and replies, "you." She puts on a helmet of her own and jumps on a bike. /p

"Is this yours?" I asked feeling shocked.

"Yeah, are you okay with riding on a bike. Have you been on one before?" She asks.

"Sure... No, I haven't" I reply nervously.

Alex signals me to get on the back to which I comply. She reaches around herself and grabs my hand which she proceeds to wrap around her waist. The close proximity of our bodies sends a warm feeling course through my body. "Hold on tight," is the last thing Alex says to me before revving the engine and taking off down the road.

I tighten my grip on her waist as she accelerates.

In no time we're seated in the restaurant and eating our main meal.

"What were you like as a teenager?" I ask inquisitively.

Alex chokes on her food and takes a sip of her drink. "What do you mean what was I like as a teenager?" She asks.

"I mean what were you like when you were in your teenage years. What did you like? What did you do?" I explain.

"I was like how I am now but different. I just hung out with Nicky and a few other people." She answers vaguely and shifting in her seat a little.

I see this particular topic makes Alex uncomfortable so I change to something lighter.

"What made you start doing music as a career? Why did you start?" I ask.

I see Alex tense for a second and relax a little. "It's a great distraction and it gave me something to do. Then I became hooked on it and I've wanted to pursue it as a career ever since. I used to listen to the radio a lot and I remember hearing a song called Centerfold by P!nk play. It sounded different to music I'd heard before. I started learning songs by ear and then realised I could come up with my own songs taking influence from the music I listen to." She explained. I couldn't help but feel like she was holding something back.

I look to Alex's hand that was on the table and see the purple bruises plastering her knuckles. Hesitantly I move my hand to hold hers and smooth her knuckles gently with my thumb. I look up to see her smiling and I cant help but smile too.

* * *

We leave the restaurant with full stomachs courtesy of Alex since she wouldn't let me so much as chip in. "Next time," she said with a smirk.

"Can I take you somewhere else?" Alex asks as she hands me a helmet and gets on the motorbike.

"Of course" I say with a beaming smile feeling more than happy that our evening isn't over yet.

I get on the back of the motorbike and snake my arms around Alex's waist and move in close to her. Before I know it, we're on our way to wherever Alex is taking me. We travel out of the main part of the city to a place I'm not familiar with and then through roads surrounded by trees. About ten minutes later we pull up to what looks like a field.

Alex gets off the bike and I follow suit. She lifts the lid to a compartment on her bike and pulls out two blankets.

She then takes my hand and we walk a couple place for me to then be greeted with a view of the whole city.

"When did you find this place?" I ask Alex as I stare out at the beautiful view.

"A couple weeks ago. I thought we could star gaze or just watch the city... Before you take the piss, I'm aware it's very cheesy." She says.

I laugh and turn around. I see Alex laid down on the blanket and I'm hit with a flash back of this morning when I left her in bed and when I woke up. As I go to lay down next to her I ask with little confidence, "Could we cuddle a little maybe?"

Alex smiles and says, "Of course."

I feel a smile fill my face from ear to ear. I lay my head on Alex's chest and she wraps her arms around me once she covers us with a blanket.

"Can I confess something?" I ask in a gentle whisper

"Go for it kid" She replies using a new nickname which makes me smile.

"I'm scared," I start, "I really like you Alex and it kinda scares the shit out of me. Not because your a woman necessarily but because I've never felt this connection with anyone. I've had boyfriends in the past and stuff but you've made me feel more in 4 days then they made me feel in months... I've had people break my heart before and I don't know how I'd be if you did. Please prove to me that I've made the right decision in trusting you when I've known you mere days." I plead as I look into her eyes.

"I will. I promise." Shes replies whilst cupping my cheek and looking me directly in the eyes.

Then I can't help myself.

I move in and our lips touch and it sends an electric current ripple through my body. Our lips move against one another softly and slowly. The feeling it gives me is so addictive and I crave more. I slide my tongue across Alex's bottom lip silently asking for entrance which she grants. I move to straddle Alex as she moves one hand to my waist and one to the top of my bare thigh as I move one to cup her cheek in one hand and let the other rest on her shoulder. As her soft tongue touches mine I can't help but let out a small moan which is met by a moan from Alex as she moves her hand up a little higher to cup my ass making me gasp as we kiss. She swirls her tongue around my own as I thrust my tongue into her mouth with urgency.

As things get more passionate and heated our tongues start to battle for dominance, they searching each others mouths, swirling around each other and teasing. Moans keep coming from both of us as the kiss deepens. I then take a chance and start sucking on Alex's tongue enticing another moan from her. Our kiss slowly calms down and I can't help but bite her lip as I pull away.

"Wow" Alex murmurs as we're both left panting from the hot kiss.

"You can say that again" I say as I move back to my previous position where we cuddle again.

"Wow" Alex says again with a chuckle. I playfully hit her on the arm and laugh a little too. "You really are something, Pipes" She says as she rubs my arm and pulls me closer. I go red and hide myself in her neck making her chuckle. "I feel the same way," Alex says seriously after a little while. "It scares me too. Like I said last night, I'm really not usually like this. I have so many walls built up so high around me but you're knocking them down like they're mere pieces of paper. " She confesses.

Not knowing what to say, I lightly kiss her lips again before moving my body as close to hers as I can.

We lay in comfortable silence for a little while before I ask, "how many tattoos do you have?"

"Four," she begins, "I have the tribal design around my lower right arm, 'Caution Hot' on my lower left arm, roses and a pin-up girl on the top of my right arm and a salt shaker behind my left shoulder."

"Why did you get them and when?" I enquire whilst looking at Alex's face.

"When I was about 16 I got 'Caution hot' because I thought it was cool and fitting since I'm so hot," She explains with a wink and I roll my eyes and chuckle before waiting for her to proceed. "The tribal pattern I got when I was seventeen. I got the tribal one because I randomly decided one day I wanted another tattoo, walked into a tattoo shop and it's the first one that stood out. When I was eighteen I got the saltshaker because they say if you put salt over your left shoulder it brings you luck and I really needed some luck at the time. When I was twenty I got the roses and the pin up girl. I got roses because I just like roses and I got the pin-up girl because I think they're hot. None of them really have a deep or intense meaning. I just liked them" She explains

"I like them. They're interesting. I've always wanted a tattoo but I've never known what to get." I explain.

"Maybe one day when you decide what you want and I can take you?" Alex offers.

"I'd love that." I say before placing another chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

After laying and talking about random things for another hour or so, Alex brought me back home and we're now stood outside of my apartment./p

"So, how did I do for our first date?" Alex enquires. I flush red at her calling it a date making her smirk.

"You did amazing. I loved every second." I respond honestly with a smile

"I'm glad" Alex replies with a genuine smile. "Good night Pipes." Alex says.

"Good night, Alex." I reply but don't move.

I stay stood where I am for a few seconds before gathering the courage to lean in and kiss Alex. I feel my stomach to flips for the few seconds our lips touch. Alex pulls away and gives me a wink before walking back down the hallway to the exit. Only when I can no longer see the green eyed woman do I go into my apartment.

I soon fall asleep and have dreams filled with no one other than Alex Vause.

* * *

 **A/N I'm sorry it's been so long guys, I've had a lot going. I'm currently looking for a co-writer so I can keep posting the chapters more frequently. If you're interested send me a message, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Piper's POV**

It's been four days since my date with Alex and my work week is finally over. We have called and texted each other every day since the date but we haven't had time to meet up due to me working and Alex rehearsing so much.

It's crazy how much someone can change your view on things and turn your life upside down in the space of a few days. This time last week I was much looking forward to curling up on the sofa with a good book and the thought of going out didn't sound the slightest bit appealing. I'd always been like that - quite happy to be in the presents of only my own company. But less than a week later the sound of curling up with a good book doesn't sound appealing whereas going out fills me with excitement due to a certain raven haired woman who I feel myself fall for more and more with every second.

Two days ago Alex invited me to her gig in a bar not far from where I first met her to which I immediately accepted. She's so different to anyone I've ever dated before and not just because she's a woman. The guys I've dated in the past have always been the safe and "the right choice" as my parents would say. They all had a stable job and never did anything out of impulse. They went through the same routine every day of their lives and stuck to the rules. They were all like clones of each other now I look back on it in relation to personality and how work absorbed they were. I never really had anything in common with any of them and I don't think I was ever even really attracted to them - I just tried to be the perfect daughter my parents so desired and picked who I thought they'd consider to be a good boyfriend. This usually meant they came from a privileged background and work all day every day. As nice as they were, they were bland and very much black and white so to speak.

Alex is the complete opposite of them.

She's confident, sarcastic, funny, spontaneous, adventurous, wild, intelligent... She has so many sides to her - she's a guitarist and singer in a band but loves to read old books, she likes to go on wild nights out and get drunk but also loves to stay in and curl up on the sofa and watch a movie, she can be hard but is also so caring and that's just to start with. Then there's her looks which makes my breath catch in my throat every time I see her. Her long black her that cascades over her slim milky shoulders like two waterfalls, her bright green eyes that glint with mischief so often, her perfectly sculpted eyebrows which she raises when she's teasing, her soft, pink lips that I'm completely addicted to... Then there's her toned, strong arms that make me feel safe every time I'm wrapped up in them and her delicate fingers. Her long legs that seem to go on for miles (and that I thoroughly enjoy intertwining with my own). Then there's her chest and stomach... I never really thought I'd be so mesmerised by a pair of boobs but that's very much the case with Alex's plump pair. Then there's her toned stomach that I'd love to lazily drag my fingers over...

She's not the safe choice necessarily, but for the first time in my life, she's the choice I've made for myself and I've never been happier.

I check myself out the mirror - I'm wearing a short, tight, black jumpsuit that has a plunge front and a criss-cross pattern on the back. On the front there's a zip between my boobs allowing me to do it up as little or as much as I want and is kept on my shoulders by two thin straps. I straighten out the straps and pull down the bottom of the jumpsuit which comes to my mid thigh. I check my make up which consists of foundation, winged eyeliner, smoky eyeshadow and lip gloss. I slide on my black suede ankle boots with a bit of a heel before putting my phone and wallet in the pockets of my jumpsuit considering I don't need a jacket given the fact it's fairly warm outside.

* * *

I enter the club and order myself a tequila beer for a change and walk through the crowd and stand by the front of the stage to the left hand side. No sooner as I take my position, Alex and the band take their positions on stage. As she walks on she sees me and quickly comes over to where I'm stood and looks me up and down causing me to look down and blush and chew on my bottom lip as nerves wash over me.

"Hey" she says as she jumps off the stage.

"Hey" I respond as I let my eyes wonder to her very exposed cleavage due to the low cut t-shirt she's wearing. I look down lower to see she's wearing very short denim shorts which allows me to see her long bare legs. "I've missed you," I comment as I feel the familiar feeling of passion stir in my lower half.

I look up into her eyes and guess my eyes have darkened slightly due to my arousal. I take a step closer to her and wrap my arms around her neck as she wraps her own around my waist.

"I missed you too Pipes... Especially your ass." She replies with a smirk as her hands move lower to fall on my ass.

I lean in and kiss her deeply suddenly feeling filled with confidence. As our lips touch I move my body as close to Alex's as I can. I run my hands through her hair as she gives my ass a squeeze. I gasp and blush at the sudden action. As my lips part due to my gasp Alex takes advantage and slides her tongue into my mouth making me smile. Just as our tongues begin to swirl around each other we're interrupted by Nicky.

"As much as I love watching a bit of free lesbian action, we have a gig to do Vause." She shouts over to us with a shit eating grin.

I go bright red with embarrassment and hide in Alex's neck.

"As much as I would love to carry on with this, I do have to get up there," Alex murmurs into my ear.

I pull away begrudgingly with a pouty face. Alex laughs and gives me a quick kiss and an ass slap before jumping on stage and giving me a wink and smirk. I roll my eyes and laugh as I take a large gulp of my drink which drains half the bottle.

"We are 'The dark side' and we're going to preform a few songs for you tonight. I hope you enjoy," Alex says into the microphone and making eye contact with me as she says the last sentence.

The band plays roughly seven songs and I go through three tequila beers. The whole time Alex is preforming we catch each others eye and Alex often throws a wink my way and she smirks as I move my hips to the beat.

"We have been 'The dark side' and we have loved performing for you tonight! Our last song is actually going to be a cover. We're going to do our own take of 'Crazy girl' by Rita Ora. I hope you enjoy." Alex looks me deep in the eyes as she says the last sentence.

The intro starts with a low rasp of a vocal from Alex and a plucked guitar pattern. The way Alex says the lyrics in her husky tone makes my core throb. As Alex sings through the first verse I can do nothing but watch Alex on stage as she stares right at me the whole time.

"Get up on me, grind me faster,  
Tell me baby what you want,  
Lovin' how I throw this body,  
Know you wunna give me some.  
Careful baby,  
I am nothing like those other girls.  
I'll eat you up..." Alex sings into the microphone whilst dancing seductively and looking into my eyes.

I feel my body temperature increase and undo the zip on my jumpsuit a little which also exposes more of my cleavage.

Throughout the whole song I can't take my eyes off of Alex as my need to touch her grows by the second.

Too quickly for my liking, the song comes to an end and I make my way to the bar to get a tequila beer for Alex and myself (not that I need another as I'm starting to feel rather tipsy).

I feel two arms snake around my waist which causes a smile to light up my face knowing it's Alex. I turn around and put my arms around her neck.

"That was so fucking hot!" I exclaim as I sway a little due to the alcohol.

"I'm glad you enjoyed, it was all for you." She starts as she slides her hands down to my ass. "Are you drunk already?" She questions with an eyebrow raise before taking a swig of her beer.

"Maybe a little" I say with a cheesy grin. "Dance with me?" I ask after downing my beer in one.

Alex quickly drinks the rest of her drink and in no time we're on the dance floor with our bodies moving together.

I start off with my back against Alex's front and with the confidence given to me by the alcohol, I start to grind my ass into her front to tease her. I look over my shoulder to Alex's face which is mere centimetres away from my own to see her eyes darken with what I can guess is lust. I smirk and bite my lip as Alex's gaze drops to my lips. I briefly grind into her harder before turning around and putting my hands around her neck as I move up and down her body slightly whilst maintaining eye contact. As Alex puts her hands firmly on my ass I move one hand down to her boob which I give a brief squeeze before leaving my hand to rest there.

As the songs continue to play, our touches start to get less and less innocent and I feel the desire build up in me. Between my large consumption of alcohol and Alex suddenly cupping my pussy I lose all sense of self control.

"Take me home." I demand as I kiss down her neck. I pull back and Alex gives one swift nod.

After what felt like the longest Taxi journey of my life we reach my apartment.

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

The second we get into Piper's apartment I guide her over to the sofa where we fall so I'm sat down and Piper is straddling me.

Our mouths instantly re-connect and I feel Piper's soft lips on my own. I hear a moan rise from Piper as our lips touch and I can't help but let one of my own escape at the taste of her lips - I could swear they permanently taste of strawberries. I slide my tongue across her bottom lip and she parts her lips allowing my impatient tongue swirl and twist around hers. They clash together in a fit of passion as Piper lays her body fully on my own clearly needing as much contact as possible like myself. With every second that passes by I feel my desire for the beautiful blonde straddling me grow.

Piper suddenly stands up.

Whilst stumbling she slowly un-zips the zip on the front of her jumpsuit. My eyes follow the zip lower and lower until it can go no further. At a painfully teasing speed, Piper slides the material off her shoulders and it drops to the floor leaving her stood in nothing but red lace underwear. I can't prevent my jaw dropping as my eyes scan over her whole body - her long, toned legs, her flat, muscled stomach, her sex that seems to have left a damp spot on her underwear, her perky tits... I take an audible gulp and lick my lips at the sight in front of me. I signal for her to come to me with the single motion of my finger.

She smirks and slowly shakes her head no causing me to frown. "Take. That. Off." She accentuates each word slowly whilst lazily pointing to my clothes. I stand up and take off my shirt first and then my shorts.

We both stand in Piper's front room half naked whilst hungrily looking at each other.

Piper starts to walk over to me and drunkenly stumbles and falls over causing her to fall into a fit of giggles. I laugh with her and extend my hand out to help her up.

We look each other in the eyes and the laughter dissipates.

"Fuck me." Piper whispers in a low tone.

I'm shocked by her forwardness. If Piper was any other girl I'd say yes... But this is Piper and right now, she is very drunk.

"Pipes... I want to more than anything, believe me I really do... But I can't" I say with a frustrated sigh as I angrily run my hand through my hair. "You're drunk and you probably wont remember this in the morning but it wouldn't be right for us to have sex for the first time whilst you're drunk. I want it to be perfect and meaningful. I don't want it to be something rushed... I want to take my time with you." I explain with a soft tone because it's completely true. I want it to be memorable. Not some drunken quickie.

"But Alex..." She says dragging out my name.

"You're drunk Piper." I say again but with more authority. "When you're sober and I think you really want it, I will happily fuck you because I really, really want to." I say in a frustrated tone as I angrily run a hand through my hair.

"Will you at least stay the night?" Piper pleads with her bright blue eyes.

I smile, "I'd love to.

* * *

I eventually get Piper in her bedroom after a great deal of stumbling and knocking over her lamp. She points me in the direction of some baggy t-shirts to wear to bed when I sit her on the bed. I throw one to Piper and pick one out for myself. I put it on and turn around and get into bed next to Piper and lay on my back. I feel her turn to face me.

"Alex...?" she asks in a sleepy whisper.

"Yeah kid?" I respond whilst turning to face her.

"Could we maybe spoon a little?" She asks with a nervous tone to her voice.

"I would love to" I reply.

Piper turns over so her back is facing me. She shuffles back a little as I move forward. I wrap an arm around her waist to bring her closer to me and we tangle our legs together.

I place a light kiss behind her ear, "Good night Pipes." I whisper.

"Good night Alex" she says in a sleepy tone. Seconds later I hear her breathing even out which causes me to smile.

I close my eyes and fall in the best nights sleep I've had in a long time.

* * *

 **A/N I'm aware some of you are probably pissed at me right now because of the tease of a sex scene but I promise you it's coming very soon. You're also probably pissed at how long it's taken for me to update and I'm really sorry! I've had so much going on lately and I've either not been in the right head space to write or I've not had the time. I'll try update again soon. Thank you for reading and for the reviews you've left - it means the world.**


End file.
